


I Just Miss Your Accent and Your Smile

by FayeHunter, lifewasradical



Series: Lingerie 5sos [31]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Lingerie, M/M, Open Relationship, Rimming, its really just michael getting to fuck calum and harry, what more could you ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/pseuds/lifewasradical
Summary: "Harry (9:04am)I’ve been thinking about you a lot. I’m in LA if you want to hang.Michael sits and stares at the text for a while, unsure if he’s fully comprehending what’s in front of him. It’s not unusual for Harry to text him when he’s in town, but normally he’s a little more subtle than this."Or Harry's in town and Michael can't wait to see him again
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Harry Styles
Series: Lingerie 5sos [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Kudos: 6





	I Just Miss Your Accent and Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fueledbygaymen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbygaymen/gifts).



> Happy birthday to [Heath](https://tigerteeff.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> Ages ago, Emily made a reference to the fact that Michael and Harry in lingerie verse are still fucking around. Amanda mentioned Mirry and one thing lead to another: this fic. 
> 
> Heath is a fan of both Malum and Mirry, so what better birthday gift for them than this little fic. 
> 
> To Heath from Amanda: happy birthday Heath! it's been such a treat to get to know you over the past few months, you have the most wonderful calming energy and I love getting to hear about the things you're passionate about. sending you all the love and good vibes in the world, I hope you have a wonderful day 💜
> 
> To Heath from Emily: happy happy birthday my love. We've only been friends for about 6 months but god, does it feel like so much longer. I simply can't imagine my life without you in it. You're kind and wonderful and simply the most amazing friend. You're encouraging and inspirational and simply one of the most amazing friends I could ask for. I'm blessed to know you, really and truly. I hope you have an amazing day.

**_Harry (9:04am)_ **

_ I’ve been thinking about you a lot. I’m in LA if you want to hang.  _

Michael sits and stares at the text for a while, unsure if he’s fully comprehending what’s in front of him. It’s not unusual for Harry to text him when he’s in town, but normally he’s a little more subtle than this. 

It’s been going on for years, this little thing between Harry and Michael. It began years ago when they were touring, far before Michael and Calum had managed to figure out their feelings for one another and commit fully. After a very long and detailed conversation between Calum and Michael, they had agreed that Michael could still mess around with Harry, with the understanding that there were and could never be any feelings between them. 

**_Michael (9:10am)_ **

_ How nice of you to work me into your busy schedule  _

_ Tell me, what does hanging mean to you?  _

**_Harry (9:12am)_ **

_ Hanging means whatever you want it to, babe  _

_ Been missing you like crazy  _

_ Especially those lips _

**_Michael (9:16am)_ **

_ You sound like the worst kind of grindr guy right now _

_ So you only want me for my lips huh?  _

**_Harry (9:18am)_ **

_ Your lips, your mouth, your throat, your hands. You name it  _

Michael would be lying if the thought didn’t have him getting hard already. 

**_Michael (9:20am)_ **

_ Need to talk to Calum about it  _

**_Harry (9:21am)_ **

_ Take your time. Let me know if I can see you tonight x _

Michael locks his phone and turns to look at Calum next to him in bed. Cal’s scrolling through his phone, clearly absorbed in whatever he’s doing, snorting at something on the screen. He looks soft, worn t-shirt and sweatpants on, curls disheveled, one hand playing with the waistband of his sweats. He looks good like this and Michael’s hoping if he plays his cards right, he can get Calum to fool around with him a little bit, carry some it to this evening with Harry. 

“So Calum, any plans for today?” Michael asks, aiming for casual, angling his body towards Calum. Calum glances up at Michael, raising an eyebrow. Clearly, Michael has failed at that.

“No Michael, no plans. Why, do  _ you _ have plans for today?” Calum asks, putting his phone to the side.

“Oh just...Harry texted me to say he was in town. Asked if he could see me tonight,” Michael says, blushing. Calum’s smile curls a little at the edges, bordering on devious. Michael swallows, shifting a little. 

“Did he now? What could he possibly be texting you about?” Calum asks, teasing. He crawls into Michael’s space, causing Michael to swallow lightly, sliding down in the bed slightly. Calum hovers over Michael, grinning, licking his lips. Michael tilts his head up, getting a hand in Calum’s hair and trying to tug him closer. Calum dodges Michael, leaning back so that he’s just out of reach. He slides a hand up Michael’s shirt, running a hand over his chest, pinching his nipple.

“Cal,” Michael whines, squirming under Calum. He’s already a little hard from the teasing, the promise of what’s to come with Calum, the idea of getting his mouth on Harry again. It doesn’t help that Calum’s still got one hand on his chest, slipping the other below Michael’s waistband, lightly pressing the palm of his hand over Michael’s dick. 

“Not until you tell me what Harry wants,” Calum says, tone teasing. He takes his hand from Michael’s chest, gripping Michael’s throat, squeezing lightly. Michael moans, tilting his head back a little, relishing in the press of Calum’s thumb against his skin. 

“He wants to see me tonight. Wants me to suck his dick.”

“Is that all? Not gonna let him fuck you?”

“He asked for my mouth. God Calum, I just wanna suck his dick. Please, can I?” Michael moans again when Calum squeezes at his dick again, grinning. 

“You’re a very pretty slut, you know that,” Calum says, taking his hand off of Michael’s throat and running his thumb over Michael’s bottom lip. He ducks down, pressing a kiss to Michael’s lips. Michael gets an arm around Calum, digging his fingers into his back as he pulls him closer. He deepens the kiss, tongue in Calum’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip. 

Calum pulls back, tugging at the bottom of Michael’s shirts. Michael raises his arms up, letting Calum tug the shirt off, kissing down his chest. Michael squirms, whining when Calum stops above his waistband, fingers hooked into it. He glances up at Michael.

“What do you want, Michael?” Calum says.

“I want to go see Harry and I want to suck his dick.”

“Do you want to fuck him?”

“No, I just wanna suck his dick. Only wanna fuck you,” Michael says. Calum grins, easing Michaels sweatpants and underwear down. Michael sighs, head falling backwards when Calum leans down, breathing slightly over his dick. 

“Good. You can go see Harry, but not before I remind you who your boyfriend is, who you belong to,” Calum says. He nudges Michael’s hip lightly, signalling for Michael to roll over. Michael goes easily, face pressed into the pillow. He angles his hips up, trying to get his ass up in the air. Calum laughs, sound of the nightstand drawer opening, Calum grabbing the lube from it. He snaps the cap open, coating his fingers before easing one into Michael. Michael sighs, pressing back, letting Calum move his finger in and out. He continues with that for a few moments before pulling his finger out. Before Michael has the chance to complain, he feels Calum’s tongue inside him, swirling it around. He gets his finger in alongside his tongue, fucking Michael with both slowly. Michael moans, face pressed into the pillow as he squirms, pressing his ass back against Calum. 

Calum pulls back, pressing two fingers into Michael. Michael hears him spit onto his palm before he wraps it around Michael’s dick, the friction as he starts to jerk Michael off causing him to moan even more, jerking his hips forward as he grips the sheets, moaning. Calum ducks his head down again, working his tongue inside Michael again alongside his two fingers, still jerking him off. He keeps swirling his tongue in and out, rhythm matching his hand. He twists his wrist, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Michael’s dick, using some of the precum to coat his hand, ease the friction. 

Calum continues for a few moments, fucking Michael with his fingers and tongue until Michael’s stretched enough. He pulls back, taking his hands off Michael. He presses Michael down into the bed. Calum grabs the lube again, squeezing some more out. He holds Michael’s hips down with both hands. Michael tilts his head a little, watches as Calum holds his dick with his other hand, slowly eases his dick into Michael. Michael whines, pressing back against Calum, until Calum bottoms out. Michael squirms against the bed, trying to get friction against his dick again. Calum grips onto his hips, holding his down against the bed.

“Did I say you could do that? If you keep moving, I’m not going to let you cum,” Calum says. He tightens his hold on Michael. He starts fucking into Michael, going slow enough that Michael feels the stretch of Calum’s dick. He tries to press his hips back, speed Calum up. It only seems to serve to make Calum go slower, dick in Michael while Calum stays still, pressing his thumbs into the small of Michal’s back. Michael sobs.

“Calum,  _ please. _ ”

“All you had to do was ask nicely,” Calum says, voice light and teasing. He starts to fuck into Michael, harder and faster, slamming into him. Michael rubs his dick against the sheet, getting the friction his needs, using one hand to rub at his nipples. Calum’s so caught up in fucking Michael that he doesn’t notice what Michael’s doing. Michael uses it to his advantage, keeps pressing his hips back to meet Calum, moaning at the friction from all the movement. 

“Fuck Michael, I’m close,” Calum moans. Michael turns his head, catching Calum’s eye.

“I want you to cum on my face,” Michael gasps. Calum moans, but nods. He pulls his dick out of Michael, squeezing his dick with one hand while Michael rolls onto his back. He gets a hand around his own dick, jerking himself off while Calum climbs on top of him. He leans over, one hand on the headboard behind them as he lines himself up with Michael. He’s got his eyes closed, gasping lightly as he moves his hand fast up and down his dick. Michael moans, wraps his hand around Calum’s and speeds up his moments. Calum gasps, tensing as he cums over Michael’s face, his tongue when Michael opens his mouth to catch some of it. Most of it hits his cheeks, Calum wiping it off and sticking his fingers onto Michael’s tongue, letting Michael suck them clean. Calum ducks down, pressing a kiss to Michael’s lips. He licks into Michael’s mouth, getting his hand between them. He wraps a hand around Michael’s dick, twisting his wrist at just the right angle. It pushes Michael over the edge, causing him to moan and arch into Calum’s touch as he cums over his stomach, muscles tensing. 

Calum rolls off of Michael flopping down next to him panting. Michael whines, arm over his face as he catches his own breath. 

“So, you’re going to go see Harry?” Calum asks once they’ve both calmed down. Michael turns on his side, looking at Calum’s profile. He turns his head to face Michael. 

“I mean, I’d like to. If you don’t mind. I don’t want to fuck him I just wanna suck his dick a little.”

“Ah the infamous Harry Styles dick. What’s so special about it anyway?”

“Like you wouldn’t,” Michael scoffs.

“Eh. I always liked Louis,” Calum says. Michael laughs, taken off guard by the answer. Calum turns to Michael grinning. 

“You can’t be serious.”

“He was good looking! Leave me alone. Come on, let's get you showered and ready for your big date with Heartthrob Styles. We can go over some ground rules okay,” Calum says, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Michael sighs, rolling over to follow Calum.

“Fine. Laugh it up, but who’s got a date tonight.”

“Love you,” Calum says, leaning over to kiss Michael as they walk towards the bathroom.

“Love you too,” Michael says, snuggling into Calum’s side a little bit. Michael loves Calum and their relationship, but he has to admit, it does thrill him a little bit thinking about getting together with Harry tonight.

***

“Calum, I’m heading out,” Michael calls from the front door. He shoves his cell phone into his pocket, grabs his keys from the hook by the front door. He thinks he looks good, black bra visible under the white t-shirt he’s wearing, fishnets peeking out above the waistband of his jeans. He’s lined his eyes with some eyeliner, put a little bit of lip gloss on to highlight how pink and full his lips are. He is aiming to suck Harry’s dick after all. 

Calum pops out from their living room. He whistles, crossing the room. He gets into Michael’s space, grinning.

“You look nice. Got a hot date?” He teases. He traces the outline of Michael’s bra through his shirt, rubbing his thumb lightly over Michael’s nipple.

“Cal, stop it,” Michael whines. Calum grins, leaning in and nipping at Michael’s jaw just to hear Michael moan, lean into his touch. 

“Gotta remind you who you’re coming home to,” Calum says. He snakes a hand into Michael’s jeans. He rubs at Michael’s dick through the fishnet and silk panties. Michael whines, dropping his head to Calum’s shoulder. Calum rubs him a few times, getting Michael slightly hard before he pulls his hand back. He pulls lightly at the fishnets, pulling them tighter around Michael, trapping his dick even more in the panties. He presses a quick kiss to Michael’s lips.

“Tease,” Michael groans.

“Have fun! Text me when you’re heading home,” Calum says, smacking Michael’s ass when he turns around, opening the front door to leave. Michael says, throwing an  _ I love you _ over his shoulder as he makes his way to his car. Michael gets in, putting in the directions to Harry’s house and starts his journey to see Harry.

After a bit, Michael pulls up to Harry’s very familiar house, punching in the code at the gate. He pulls into the driveway and takes a moment to relax, anticipation of seeing Harry laced with a little bit of anxiety of being with someone else. He wipes his hands down his jeans, feeling the texture of his fishnets through the holes in the knees. 

He gets out of the car and walks up to the door, not even having to knock as Harry opens the door. He’s smug from the moment Michael can see his face, biting his lip as he trails his eyes slowly down Michael’s body. 

“You look better and better every time I see you,” Harry hums, raising his eyebrows at Michael. 

“Look who’s talking,” Michael counters, smirking back at Harry. He must have just come from some kind of press or event, dressed in high waisted pants with a dress shirt tucked into it. Michael can’t help but let his mind wander to Luke for a moment, thinking about how he looks in similar outfits with the knowledge that there’s lingerie under it. 

Harry doesn’t say anything else, only opens the door wider to allow Michael to come in. Michael follows his lead, sending a look at Harry over his shoulder as passes by. Harry doesn’t waste a moment, sticking his hand in Michael’s back pocket the moment he has the chance. Michael bites back a moan already, still tender from Calum earlier in the day. 

“Eager?” Michael laughs, staying close by as Harry closes and locks the door behind them. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said I missed you,” Harry mumbles, lackadaisical tone to his voice as always. 

“Missed you too,” Michael whispers, leaning in just a little to test the waters. Harry returns the movement, using his grip on Michael’s ass as leverage to pull them together. He presses their lips together, sliding his other hand down Michael’s side and under the hem of his shirt. Harry squeezes at Michael’s hip, closing the gap just slightly so their fronts are pressed together fully. 

Slightly delirious from the friction, Michael gasps into the kiss, allowing Harry to bite his lip with the change. Michael pulls back to pant a little, still sensitive from Calum this morning. He isn’t going to last long tonight, he knows that much, but what’s most important is pleasuring Harry. 

Harry dips his head down to kiss at Michael’s exposed neck, nipping slightly at the spot right against his jaw that Harry knows drives him crazy. It’s unfair for him to still be able to get to Michael like this after all these years, but when presented with the opportunity to be with Harry fucking Styles, no one can say no. 

“How about we move to the bedroom?” Michael whimpers, pulling himself back a little to take charge of the situation. He wants to get this moving more than anything, desperate to get his mouth around Harry’s dick again. It’s all he’s been thinking about since the moment that he opened that text this morning. 

Harry laughs under his breath, “You trying to rush this?” 

Michael shakes his head instantly, “Not a chance, just want to remember why it is that I keep coming back to you.” Michael slides his own hand down Harry’s chest, putting a slight bit of pressure on his hardening cock. Harry sucks in a breath, nodding quickly before untangling himself from Michael. 

After Michael kicks off his shoes and leaves his keys in the hallway, they make quick work of moving through the house, stopping periodically when one of them can’t wait another minute to get their hands on one another. Sloppy kisses in the kitchen, a quick slap to Harry’s ass on the stairs, broken moans in the hallway leading to Harry’s bedroom. 

When they finally make it to the doorway, Harry wastes no time in tugging on the end of Michael’s shirt, pulling it up to expose the black lacy bra underneath. He groans, tilting his head back at the sight. “You know that drives me wild,” Harry says, thumbing over Michael’s nipple through the fabric. 

Michael hisses, immediately moving his hands to undo Harry’s shirt buttons. The blue fabric falls away quickly, putting Harry’s toned chest on display. “Pants,” Michael commands, looking at Harry expectantly. 

  
Harry laughs, doing as Michael says. “Calum started letting you take charge, huh?” pulling the pants off and throwing them in a random direction. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Michael shrugs, undoing his own jean button to slide off the pants. The black silk panties are visible through his fishnets, accentuating the way his dick has already started to harden, leaking just slightly. 

“Cut the teasing already,” Harry groans, palming himself through his briefs. 

“What, you don’t want to appreciate me in the tights?” Michael asks, turning a bit to show off his ass. 

“If you don’t take them off, I’m going to rip them off of you,” Harry replies, raising his eyebrows challengingly. The very idea has Michael’s dick twitching in his panties. 

When Michael doesn’t take them off, Harry grins, tilting his head, “Okay then.” He reaches out for Michael, pulling him close. In a swift movement, Harry rips a hole right next to Michael’s crotch, strings tearing easily with Harry’s strength. 

Michael gasps, putting both hands on Harry’s shoulders. He pushes back, moving to straddle Harry’s thighs. WIth a quick movement, Michael rolls his hips down against Harry’s, dicks brushing against one another. They both moan at the sensation, easily getting more worked up as the moments pass. 

Michael connects their lips again, kissing eagerly and licking into Harry’s mouth. He returns the movements easily, taking hold of Michael’s ass to guide him down harder, faster. Michael can’t help but pant into the kiss, breaking away to throw his head back as the friction continues to work him up. 

“Can’t do this much longer,” Harry moans as Michael maneuvers himself to kiss his neck, sucking lightly but not enough to bruise. No marks, always part of the rules. 

Michael gets off his lap then, Harry whining lowly at the loss of contact. “Take them off,” Michael instructs, gesturing to Harry’s damp underwear. Harry makes quick work of pulling them off and tossing them in the same general direction of his pants and shirt, sitting back on the edge of the bed. 

Michael falls down to his knees, crawling the small distance to rest a hand on Harry’s knee. He kisses up his thigh, getting just to the crease before quickly moving to the other leg. “You’re really a fucking tease,” Harry says, leaning back on his hands a bit. 

Michael smiles up at Harry, locking eyes as he finally takes Harry’s dick in his hand, guiding it between his lips. Harry lets out a loud moan at the feeling, clenching his eyes shut. Michael taps on his thigh, a silent ask to open his eyes. 

He swirls his tongue around Harry’s dick, letting himself drool a little to coat Harry’s dick in spit. Michael takes in another inch, running his tongue against the vein on the underside slowly. Harry’s eyes stay trained on Michael the whole time, watching the way his cherry lips slide down his length, taking in as much as he can. Michael goes until he can’t swallow any more down, using his fingers to make up for the rest of it. 

“You’re unreal,” Harry huffs, chest heaving as Michael slowly makes his way back up Harry’s dick, twisting his hand as he moves back towards the head. He pops off for a moment, wiping at the saliva that’s collected around his mouth. 

“Just showing you what you missed,” Michael rasps before going down again, making quick work of sliding up and down Harry’s dick. He squeezes on the way up the way that he knows drives Harry wild. Periodically he pulls away fully to kitten lick at the head, focusing on keeping a steady pace with his hand when he can’t continue with his mouth. The pierced tongue adds to the experience, catching on the head when he flattens his tongue completely. 

Michael fits his mouth around Harry again, guiding himself down as far as he can go, dick touching the back of his throat. He’s going to be sore for a while, but it’s worth it with the little gasps and moans that Harry lets out. “You look so hot, so good for me,” Harry offers, fisting a hand in Michael’s hair and tugging slightly.

  
“Close,” Harry pants, tattooed chest slick with sweat. Michael only hums in response, pulling back a little but not removing his head from Harry. Harry grabs another handful of Michael’s hair to try to pull him off. Michael doesn’t budge. 

“You sure?” Harry moans, noises increasing in frequency and urgency as he tries to keep from bucking his hips up into Michael’s mouth. Michael only hums in response, vibrations in his throat sending Harry over the edge. 

Michael swallows as Harry cums, sour taste on his tongue barely noticeable as he watches Harry come undone above him. The sight has his dick throbbing, pressing against the silk panties harshly. It’s almost too much, Michael knows for sure he isn’t going to last long at all. 

Harry nudges at his shoulder, indicating for Michael to get off him. Michael does so with a pop, winking when Harry heaves out a breath. Harry pulls Michael up, directing him to the bed as he turns to crawl onto his knees. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I can’t go down on you since I’m supposed to record tomorrow. Pretty sure someone would fucking kill me if I came in with a raspy voice,” Harry chuckles, biting his lip as he trails his hands over Michael’s chest, finger running around the band of the bra. 

Michael rolls his eyes, “I don’t really care what you do, as long as you’re going to let me cum sometime soon.” 

“God you’re desperate,” Harry laughs. 

“As if you didn’t text me to come over,” Michael counters, lifting his hips to have Harry pull off the ripped tights. He does so quickly, adding them to the rapidly growing pile of clothes on the ground. Michael is left on the bed in his full lingerie, hard and pressing against the fabric. 

Harry takes his sweet time of tracing over the waistband, dipping his hand below just enough to let Michael gasp. “Now who’s teasing,” Michael groans, pressing his hips up into Harry’s hand. 

Harry laughs and pulls off his underwear fully, leaving Michael bare from the waist down. He makes quick work of reaching into his nightstand for lube. He squeezes some onto his hand, spreading it around with his fingers in an attempt to warm it up before putting a hand on Michael. He appreciates that gesture, wiggling slightly at the time it’s taking for Harry to get ready. 

But when Harry finally puts his hand around Michael, it’s worth the wait. He quickly runs his hand up and down Michael’s dick, adjusting the pressure periodically to find a rhythm. Michael can feel the heat pooling in his stomach already, close to the edge despite having only been a few minutes. He’ll credit it to the fact that he’s already gotten off with Calum today and he’s been waiting so long to go down on Harry. 

“God, I missed this,” Michael sighs, shoulders tensing as Harry continues stroking, moving his other hand down to cup Michael’s balls. 

Harry runs his thumb over Michael’s head, adjusting so he can move forward to kiss Michael. It’s sloppy with a lot of teeth but the heavy presence of Harry’s hand on Michael’s dick is there, keeping time with Michael’s rapidly beating heart. Harry’s hands are impossibly large, stretching over Michael while the other one grabs a hold of his jaw while they make out. 

“Harry,” Michael gasps as he bucks his hips up, craving friction. Harry tsks, speeding up his hand just slightly, sending Michael barrelling forward, orgasm teetering on the edge. With one last moan, Michael cums over Harry’s hand, dripping onto his own lower stomach. 

Harry laughs under his breath before getting up to clean off his hand, returning with a tissue to rid Michael of the tiny mess he had made. 

  
“Better than Calum?” Harry jokes. Michael rolls his eyes, shaking his head unimpressed. 

“Better than Louis?” Michael jabs back, reaching to throw a pillow at Harry when he starts towards Michael. 

Things have changed monumentally since the first time that Harry and Michael messed around between their careers and personal lives, but at least some things can always stay the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find [Emily](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) and [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) on our tumblrs!


End file.
